


The Boy Who Cried Wolf

by Spoonfulofsuga



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Dark, Fairy Tale Retellings, Hunters & Hunting, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rape/Non-con Elements, Werewolf Min Yoongi | Suga, Werewolves, jinkook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfulofsuga/pseuds/Spoonfulofsuga
Summary: Sharp little quaking breaths are all Jungkook can manage as his body shakes profusely under the giant body pinning him to the dirty ground. He clenches his eyes shut as he waits for the wolf to tear him apart.





	The Boy Who Cried Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very dark fic, so this is just a final warning.  
> Jungkook is 17 here, because apparently I love to self-impose on my stories.
> 
> And wow, I haven't written shit in months, college has been hogging all of my attention jfc.

     It's the sweet smell of caramel that leads him to the boy. A group of adults surround the young man, faces twisted into ugly snarls. The reason for their anger is giggling, leaning on a giant stick to support his shaking body. 

     "It was only a joke!" His voice is high and pretty. _Sweet._

     One of the adults reaches out to swat the boy on his head, halting his fit of laughter. Yoongi growls softly from his crouched position in the thick foliage. He feels a strike of hatred for the woman who dared touch his boy. 

     "You only call out if there's an emergency! You stupid boy!" The boys eyes are wide and shining, bottom lip pushed out a little. 

     "I was only having fun. I'm sorry mom, I won't do it again." From Yoongi's hiding spot he can see the boys crossed fingers perfectly. Then the boy is being pushed inside the tall walls, away from glowing eyes and sharp teeth. 

\---

     "Seokjin hyung look what I found!" The teen runs across the field, clutching plump blackberries in his hands. 

     "Where did you get those?" Seokjin asks as he plops one into his mouth. Jungkook shoves five into his mouth at once, juice staining his lips a pretty ruby red color. He doesn't notice Seokjin's lingering stare as he points to a spot further up the hill. 

     "There's a big bush full of them up there!" A big hand ruffles his hair as the man smiles at him. 

     "Good work my little Jungkookie." He coos, admiring the red blush that rises on the boys cheeks, going well with his berry-stained lips. _Sweet_.

     "Hyung stop!" Jungkook grumbles, swatting at Seokjin with faux annoyance. But he's following closely behind the man as they make their way towards the bushes, small little smile on his red lips. 

\---

     The next time Yoongi spots the boy is several days later. It's night time, a soft breeze rustling the dead fallen leaves scattered on the ground. There's another boy with him, taller and lither than his Jungkook. Yoongi's eyes close as he let's the breeze carry the boys laughter towards him, a warm feeling coursing through him as he's enveloped in it. His nose twitches when he smells the familiar caramel scent. 

     "Tae you should have seen their faces, they were so mad. I think the elders almost had a conniption." They're both laughing again, blissfully ignorant of the beast lurking in the shadows. 

     Jungkook isn't technically supposed to be out here when it's Taehyung's turn to guard, but he doesn't want his closest friend to be stuck out here alone with no one to keep him company. Besides, he likes being outside the walls, unlike everyone else. 

     There's a comfortable silence between them as both boys recede into their own minds, Taehyung swirling his stick in the dirt to create random patterns, Jungkook staring up at the stars. Yoongi thinks he can see the stars reflected in the boys big brown eyes. 

     "It's almost morning, y'know." Jungkook just hums in response. 

     "You should go back in before your parents wake up and realize you're gone." Jungkook pouts at his best friends solid logic. At the thought of the boy leaving his sight once more Yoongi let's out an involuntary growl. Jungkook whips his head towards the dark forest, eyes wide as they attempt to scour the trees. 

     "Did you hear that?" Jungkook furrows his eyebrows when he doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. He was so _sure_ he'd heard something. 

     "It was just the wind. Now don't change the subject! You need to go back inside, Jungkookie." The younger boy huffs but nods nonetheless, standing up and giving Taehyung a sweet chaste peck on the cheek. 

     "Goodnight hyung." As he's walking away he looks into the woods once more. He thinks he sees a flash of... _something_ , but it's gone in an instant. 

\---

     Yoongi doesn't have to wait long to see his boy again. That night the slender boy is watching the stars once again, leaning on the giant stick the elders give to whoever is on guard. They'd decided to give him one last chance. 

     The werewolf doesn't strike immediately, even though all his instincts are screaming at him to knock the kid out and take him back to his cave. Instead he watches him for a while, listening to the sound of his sweet voice as the boy sings with the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard. He'd heard all sorts of mystical beings sing; sirens, mermaids, fairies, etc. None of them sounded nearly as enchanting as this one young boy sitting a few yards away from him. 

     Jeon Jungkook is the most enrapturing being he's come across in all of his 200 something years. He has to make him his. 

     The second Yoongi slinks into view the air changes. Peaceful and serene shifts into something dangerous and unnerving. He can hear the pitter patter of the humans heartbeat grow erratic, sounding convincingly similar to the rabbits he sometimes hunts. 

     " _ **Wolf!**_ " His voice is shrill and panicky, but he's frozen in place with shock. The elders always preached about giant wolves that lurked outside of the walls, but no one had ever actually seen one. 

     A low growl breaks his trance, and the boy makes the mistake of bolting upwards. Yoongi lunges forward, knocking Jungkook flat on his back. Jungkook uses the stick as a barrier, attempting to push the wolf back with it. The wolf takes it between his teeth and snaps it in half, flinging the pieces somewhere in the little clearing. 

     Sharp little quaking breaths are all Jungkook can manage as his body shakes profusely under the giant body pinning him to the dirty ground. He clenches his eyes shut as he waits for the wolf to tear him apart. 

     "My little Kookie. I'm not going to hurt you." A voice growls out, low and gravelly. Jungkook's eyes snap open, staring up into the wolfs glowing yellow eyes. Finally having those beautiful brown doe eyes looking at him sends Yoongi's wolf into a frenzy. 

     His cold wet nose presses into the boys neck, earning a startled little yelp. He paws at his shirt, leaving it practically in ribbons. Jungkook whines as he presses his hands against Yoongi's chest, small hands curling into the coarse dense fur. He attempts to push the creature off of himself, Yoongi only chuckles in response. 

     Then Yoongi is tearing the rest of the shirt off of his body with his teeth and Jungkook is shaking, panic starting to set in. He doesn't understand anything that's happening and his vision is starting to blur. If it's from the panic or the start of tears he can't tell. 

     Suddenly the gigantic creature on top of him starts to change. Fur fades into soft flesh, sharp claws and teeth recede into something much duller. Before he knows it the wolf is gone and in it's place is a naked man. The man is shorter than Jungkook, frame not as muscular, but he holds the boy down with unnatural strength.

     "Shhhh little one, there's no need to cry. You're fine." Yoongi strokes a hand down the boys soft cheek, smearing the boys tears. Jungkook fights the soft lull of the mans voice, tries to ignore how it makes his vision hazy and his body go lax. 

     "Please..." His voice is but a scared whisper. "Please just let me go." Yoongi let's out a soft laugh. 

     "Baby why would I do that? I've been waiting to get my hands on you for a while now. You're finally all mine little bunny. I have no intention of letting you go anytime soon." He revels in the quaking whimper that leaves those doll-like lips. 

     "W-what are you going to do to me?" He's not sure he actually wants to know the answer. 

     "Let's not ruin the surprise little boy. Although I can tell you you won't be needing these." Jungkook squeals as his pants are literally torn from his legs. Then a sharp pain bursts through his skull and he sees stars before the entire world goes black. 

\---

     _Cold_. His chest is pressed against something rough and cool, but his body feels hot. He can feel the flush on his cheeks, and his mind is numbingly hazy. 

     "Hello sleeping beauty." A hand rests on his raised ass and he flinches violently away, a low whine building in his throat. Both of Yoongi's hands grip onto the boys tiny waist, pulling him back into place. 

     "Don't resist too much baby, we don't want you getting hurt." There's a fucked up kind of caring in the werewolfs voice, soft and kind. It makes Jungkook clench his eyes shut as he tries to still his erratic breathing. 

     All his senses return full force and his breathing hitches when he realizes he's completely naked, collapsed in some sort of cave. He starts to squirm around, trying to break free of the mans iron grip. Suddenly he's being flipped around, straddling the blue haired mans thighs. His big scared eyes meet glowing yellow ones. Against his will he finds himself entranced by them. 

     "I'm sorry I had to take you this way. Believe me when I say I never meant to scare you." His hands move soothingly up the boys sides. "You can call me by my human name, Yoongi. I'm going to try to make this as comfortable as possible for you." 

     Jungkook can't control the anxious shivers moving through his body. 

     "M-make what comfortable for me?" One of Yoongis hands come up to thumb at his pretty, plump bottom lip. A blush moves across Jungkook's cheeks. No one has ever touched him like this before. 

     "I have to claim you for myself baby bunny. Your scent is too powerful, you'll attract other creatures, but if you're claimed by me they wouldn't dare touch you." Jungkook's lip trembles under Yoongi's thumb. 

     "I just wanna go home." He whispers, eyes starting to well up. When Yoongi tries to comfort him he moves away with a whimper. Yoongi growls low in his throat, instincts taking over. Jungkook freezes in fear at the sound. 

     "You will stay here with me. You're mine." His voice is deeper than a second ago, yellow eyes glowing brighter. Jungkook can barely see anything through his tear-filled eyes. He hears Yoongi sigh, his rough hands lightly rubbing the boys sides before pulling his body forward. Jungkooks head rests on his shoulder as the werewolf rubs his back. 

     "I don't want you to be scared or uncomfortable, I am truly sorry I've caused you distress. This does, however, have to happen. I hope you can forgive me." A distant howl booms across the forest, Jungkook jumping in his hold, a small little whimper muffled against Yoongis neck. Yoongi growls deep in his throat. 

     The werewolf lays Jungkook down on his moss covered cave floor, hands resting on his soft thighs. When he starts applying pressure Jungkook freaks out, trying desperately to keep them closed. It does nothing to stop the werewolf, and all Jungkook can do is squirm and cry as Yoongi lowers his face down. 

     Jungkook sobs when the older man licks into him, body trying to thrash away from the invasion. He realizes that escape isn't an option, but he doesn't know what else to do, panic rising within him. Seokjin flashes through his mind, and Jungkook screams. 

     "Hyung! Hyung please help me! Please!" he's hysterical, wishing the man would come to his rescue like he always does. Thinking about the man makes Jungkook sob louder, thrashing even more. 

     Yoongi doesn't relent, tongue opening the boy up for what seems like forever. By the time he's done Jungkook's sobs have died down, tremors and soft whimpers taking they're place. As he feels the man lining himself up with his hole, he tries one last time. 

     "Please don't. Please." he whispers in a shaky voice. It makes the werewolf halt for a moment.

     "I'm sorry bunny." then he's pushing inside slowly.

     It hurts, a pain that Jungkook finds indescribable, but he doesn't react, body and mind going into shock. All he can do is lay there and stare up at the ceiling, even when Yoongi starts to move. He starts to go into his own head, blocking everything out as his body is harshly used. 

     When the werewolf gets close he latches onto the boys neck, biting down hard enough to break his fragile skin. Jungkook screams, body spasming involuntarily. Tears travel down his face as he feels the older man cum inside of him, sobs turning into heart-wrenching wails. A calloused hand clamps down on his mouth, muffling his screams. 

     "Shhhhh baby. Don't cry. It's over now." Jungkook let's the man cradle his limp body, hands trying to comfort the boy by rubbing over his back and sides. It makes him sob harder. 

     "Now you'll let me go? Please. I wanna go home." _I want Seokjin._

     "No. You're mine now, don't you understand? We'll be happy together... You'll never leave me, I won't let you." 

     _**He wants Seokjin. He wants home.**_

~~~

     Jungkook's mother is wailing on her knees, her sons torn up shirt clutched to her chest. Village people surround the woman, attempting to comfort her. 

     When Seokjin had first stumbled upon the sight he had done much the same thing, heart sinking to the very depths of his stomach. Now he crouches away from the growing crowd, examining the obvious struggle littering the forest ground. Jungkooks stick was broken into pieces, his tattered pants splayed out not too far away. Whatever happened to the boy, Seokjin could tell it wasn't good, but one thing didn't make sense. 

     "Hoseok! Come here!" the shorter man hurried over. 

     "What is it, Jin hyung?" he somberly asked. 

     "There's no blood anywhere. If he really was attacked or eaten, wouldn't there be evidence of that?" Hoseok's eyebrows furrow. 

     "Namjoon heard him yelling 'wolf,' he just wrote it off as a joke, hyung. If he wasn't attacked or eaten, then what do you think happened?"

     "I think he was taken." he crouches down and picks up Jungkooks torn up pants, "I'm a proficient tracker, I can lead a group through the woods to find him. I'm going to find him."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr if ya feel like it~ pastelyoonkook
> 
> or if you're feeling a bit nsfw head on over to my twitter~ littlegukkie


End file.
